Disneyland
aboard the Dumbo ride in a "Give a Day. Get a Disney Day" commercial.]] The Disneyland Resort is a theme park resort in Anaheim, California, run by the Walt Disney Company. The first park, Disneyland, opened on July 17, 1955. The second theme park in the resort, Disney California Adventure, (formerly Disney's California Adventure) opened on February 8, 2001. In 1990, Miss Piggy and Gonzo appeared in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration television special. Muppet*Vision 3D, an elaborate attraction featuring a 3D film with animatronics and in-theater effects, was introduced in Walt Disney World in 1991. Although it had been rumored to become a part of the Mickey's Toontown section of Disneyland and later a replacement for the Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln show,Jim Hill Media, "A Special Weekend Edition of Why For?" by Jim Hill, November 5, 2004. Muppet*Vision 3D was eventually recreated for Disney California Adventure in 2001. In 1991, it had also been rumored that Here Come the Muppets and The Magnificent Muppet All-Star Motorcade were both supposed to be part of Disneyland.Jim Hill Media, "A Special Weekend Edition of Why For?" by Jim Hill, November 5, 2004. In 2004 Kermit and Miss Piggy hosted the Christmas Fantasy Parade from Disneyland for the television special Christmas at Walt Disney World. In 2005, as part of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary, the Happiest Homecoming on Earth, a photomosaic of Kermit as the Scarecrow and Miss Piggy as Glinda from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz was situated in Disney California Adventure near the entrance to Muppet*Vision 3D. From February 13 through March 4, 2007, the Muppet Mobile Lab made several test runs at Disney California Adventure. In August 2009, the Muppets visited the parks to film commercials for the Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. campaign. Attractions featured in the television commercials and internet spots include, from Disneyland, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Mad Tea Party, King Arthur Carrousel, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Pirates of the Caribbean, Mark Twain Riverboat, and the Main Street Fire Engine, and from Disney California Adventure, Toy Story Midway Mania. In 2010, Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Sweetums appeared in Disney's Honorary VoluntEars Cavalcade at Disneyland. The Muppets have also appeared on merchandise created specifically for the park, including pins, Christmas ornaments, Pook-a-Looz, and Vinylmation. References * When Kermit hosted The Tonight Show in 1979, he mentioned that the Muppets went to Disneyland, and that the guard at the gate refused to let them out. * In episode 317 of The Muppet Show, during Kermit's introduction to the closing number, he refers to Disneyland as a country. * Kermit, Fozzie, and Robin take a trip to Disneyland in a Muppet comic strip by Guy and Brad Gilchrist. Robin is set on capturing Mickey Mouse as a souvenir for his friends. * The Dinosaurs episode "Variations on a Theme Park" spoofed Disneyland as WESAYSOLAND. * At the D23 Expo in 2009, Pepe appears in a video in front of the Muppet*Vision 3D building, mentioning some Disney theme park attractions that will be changed to be centered around him. In another video, Gonzo and Fozzie join Pepe, trying to figure out the secret to Disney magic. Fozzie, having studied it at the "Country Bear Jamboree", deduces part of it is the magic element - "Sala kadula", leading to a brief rendition of "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" from Cinderella. * In a 1989 episode of Sesame Street, Oscar reads the story of "Snow Grouch"; one of The Seven Dwarves comments after their day at work that he'll "never get used to that electric parade", a reference to the "Main Street Electrical Parade" (which the Seven Dwarves marched in). Connections *John Tartaglia provided live action reference for the updated Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln show at Disneyland park *Anthony Daniels portrayed C-3PO in the Star Tours film and ride at Disneyland park *Michael Jackson starred in "Captain EO" at Disneyland park *Rick Moranis played Wayne Szalinski in the "Honey, I Shrunk the Audience" 3D film (1998-2010) at Disneyland park *Paul Reubens voiced RX-24 in the Star Tours ride at Disneyland park *Rosie O'Donnell is a co-host in "The Bakery Tour" film at Disney California Adventure *Walter Cronkite was a host in the "Back to Neverland" film in the Animation Screening Room (2001-2004) at Disney California Adventure *Robin Williams was a host in the "Back to Neverland" film at Disney California Adventure *Jeremy Irons was the narrator in the "Seasons of the Vine" film (2001-2008) at Disney California Adventure *Whoopi Goldberg starred in the "Golden Dreams" film (2001-2008) at Disney California Adventure *Patrick Warburton hosts the safety video in the Soarin' Over California attraction at Disney California Adventure Muppet Mentions * A picture of Jim Henson, Kermit the Frog, and several other Muppets is hanging in the exit hallway of Disneyland's "Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln" attraction, as part of an exhibit of famous Americans. Sources External links *Official Disneyland Resort website Category:Real World Locations Category:Theme Parks